20th century exorcists what could go wrong
by Yuki Walker15th
Summary: what if the exorcists were in school? and a new student named Asuna cross just entered what is she hiding whose side is she on the earl or the order. (this is a different new story and yes to all of you Yuki fans she is in here looking for editor! and if you have a title that youll let me use and is better then the one i have plz let me know
1. Chapter 1

**chapter 1**

**sadly i don't own or any characters besides my oc's**

**also i will finish the first chapter of the other new story soon so sorry bout that**  
** PLZ READ AND RESPOND, OR REVIEW! and looking for a title plz add your ideas. **

"So this is the place" i say to myself

I took a look around the first thing i saw was a big white building then when i looked to the left i saw people talking by a cherry tree and to my right were more people talking and in front of me was the big white building with people rushing towards it so i followed them and saw someone waiting by the door the girl looked up from what she was doing and looked towards me then walked over as i was putting my shoes in the locker and putting the ones that were inside it on.

"Are you the new student?" She asks

"I um guess so...unless someone else is here today." I say

"What's your name?" She asks

"Yu- I mean Asuna" i say

"Alright then follow me." She says you could clearly tell she was annoyed

"Teacher i brought her! Bye newbie." she says

I wait outside as the teacher tells everyone there's a new student.

You can come in now. The teacher says

I hesitate for a second then open the door and walk in with my head down and stand where they could all see me.

"Everyone this is Asuna wal."

I quickly tell her that it's cross instead of walker and ask her to change it.

"Sorry there was a slight mix up everyone this is Natsume Cross."

"Um it's nice to meet you everyone." I say shyly

Ok, your seat will be...ah next to Walker-san. Raise your hand.

And teacher

"I said you could just call me Allen."

"Fine i will Allen" she says

"Asuna right?" Allen asks

"Um yes". I say

I look at him he had the strangest color of hair white and he had a scar of a pentacle and then a lightning bolt running down his face.

"It's nice to meet you I'm Allen." he says with a adoring smile.

Soon after that the bell rang people ran out of the class room, when everyone was out of the class room i opened the window and went out to the mini balcony and sat where nobody could see me unless they went out there or looked hard enough.  
Soon i heard people walk back in the room it sounded like 4 people. I was going to go inside through another classroom but i fell asleep. I awoke to the sound of something cracking.

Huh? I say

The balcony brakes off the school and starts to fall i scream and the 4 people in the classroom look out to see what happen. I had closed my eyes but i had a feeling i was going to die when suddenly before i hit the ground someone had caught me.

"Hey, are you alright?" The boy asks

without thinking i burst out in tears and buried my head in his chest.

He looked shocked but then his expression became really caring by now a lot of people had come out to see what had happened including teachers and most likely the four people in the class i lift my head. From his chest and apologize for it he laughed and said it was ok. Then a teacher came over and asked me why i was out there in the first place and i had said because it was quiet he then said that it was my fault it broke. I started to get mad. And without thinking i opened my mouth

"Stop blaming me for it! How was i supposed to know it would break! If you didn't want anyone out there then why was it there in the first place!" I yell

they are all silent for a moment except for a few whispers alongside the other students.

"Well, because. I wanted it there so it was put there." He says hesitantly

"Oh, i don't think you have the authority to do that, sensei." The boy said.

"You could get fired for that." he says

"I had already quit today kid so good rittends to you all." The teacher said.

"Anyway are you alright?" He asks

"Ya I'm fine thanks" i say

"Alright can i walk you to your house?" He asks

"Um, no but, um thanks for asking and by the way can you please put me down." I ask

"Oh ya sorry" he says

i start to walk away when a group of girls approached me and one of them was the girl from this morning.

Um, is there something i could help you with? I ask

"Yes, there is." She says

She throws a punch and i catch her hand before it hits me she then tries to kick me but i block it with my other hand.

Um, i don't want to fight you. I say

I say letting go of her but as soon as i did she tried to kick me and throw a punch at the same time and it failed i wanted to laugh but that would mean giving myself away so isn't  
Ed as she was coming at me with her punch i grabbed her hand and flung her over my on to the ground. No one was around but the three girls so i decided to do it.

You're so weak girl, you could never beat me in a fight not even land a punch. I say

the three looked shocked most likely thinking what the hell i thought she was weak and innocent.

"Why the hell did you attack me?" I ask

"Because you're an easy target." One of the girls says

"If you do it again...I'll kill you." I say with an evil expression on my face

i releases the girl and they walk away they won't attack me again right after that the lunch bell rang and people came pouring out of the class rooms. I follow them down and take a seat at a table that was out of view and empty. That's when someone walked over here.

You're Asuna the new student right? A girl said

um yes! I say

my names Juliet. Come join us. She says pointing to the table were four people were sitting

Um ok i say then i follow her and take a seat next to Allen.

Asuna I'm glad you could join us Allen says

Alright let me introduce you to everyone sitting next to me is Lenalee.

I look over at the girl whose name was Lenalee she had the school uniform on and green hair in 2 pony tails.

Then across from us is my best friend and the one who caught you Jason

I look at Jason he had beautiful sky blue eyes and brown hair he was wearing a coat and the uniform (of the exorcist's)

And next to him is Juliet.

It's nice to um meet you all. I say putting on a fake smile

do you have a phone? Jason asks

yes. I say

Ok can i see it for a second?

Um, sure? I say taking out and handing him my phone.

He quickly doses something and then hands it back.

What did you do? I ask

nothing.

I don't believe you.

You don't need to he says laughing. Someone came up behind me and put their hands over my eyes.  
I wanted to beat the crap out of him for that.

Guess who.

"Let go of me." I say

"You're no fun."

"What are you doing here?"

Do i have a reason to not be in the cafeteria?

Ya, to leave me alone.

"Or what will you do."

Allen and Jason start to get up but i put my hand up basically saying i can handle this and they sat back down.

You're a weakling girl.

I start to laugh after a few seconds i stopped

"Look, I'm not in the mood to fight you and trying to fight a girl that's just wrong."

Around us people were getting excited to see a fight between a girl and a guy. He throws a punch i dodge it and found an opening so i punched him in the stomach. And send him flying. He got up and was surprised it didn't hurt. He stood there shocked.

That's all? I ask

then he got up and threw another punch and another and another but i dodged them all.

He soon got tired and said this isn't over and threw another one which instead of dodging i grabbed his hand and flipped him he landed with a thud.

"You say I'm weak you're the first person to not listen and start a fight with me. That was you're mistake."

Right after that i passed out.

When i passed out i saw someone who i didn't think I'd see ever again Mana but it was a nightmare it was when he died. I heard people calling me and i woke up screaming Mana's name.  
The day had already ended and i was in a bed in someone's room people came rushing in  
(Allen, Jason)

"are you alright Asuna?." Allen and Jason asked

Allen and Jason were standing next to the bed and without thinking i started to cry and i leaned over to Allen and buried my head into his chest. I'm sorry ni-san i whispered then let go i stopped crying. And then passed out again.

I had another dream this time i was at a lake and someone was waiting for me it was her the 15th she had taught me some songs and to play the piano.

"Good luck Yuuki" were the last words i heard before waking up in a strange room (Allen's room)

I got up out of the bed and tripped over something.

"Oww!" That hurt.

"Then i walk out of the room and go down the steps only to be stopped by Jason how are you feeling Asuna?"  
"How do you know my name?

"You told us" he says

"Look i don't know you so tell me how you know my name?"

"Stop playing games Asuna. "he says

"you're annoying me and you don't want to do that."

"Heh, fine you joined our class at school and that's how i know."

"Was that so hard, and you shut up its my turn!"

Eh? Asuna who are you talking too? He asks

I was about to answer but i got a splitting head ace

and was holding my head and screaming.

"OWOWOWOW MAKE IT STOP! IT HURTS PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!"  
i started to cry then i spit up blood Allen had come running down the steps asking whats wrong and when Jason asked what we should do he said the most obvious answer

"Master" he said with annoyance

"Fine" Jason says watching Allen go to the phone when the door flew open hitting Allen smack dead in the face

Yo baka deshi's

Master! What how did you?

Oh sorry about the door, and who's bloods on the floor baka deshi? He asks

Allen point to me who was holding her head crying from the pain and asking Jason to get it to stop but he couldn't do anything he then walks over to me and tells Jason and Allen to go on ahead, and they did when they were outside he did something to get me to sleep which worked then Allen came in and thought he had killed me.

Master why...why did you kill her!

BAKA DESHI! Cross yells slapping him in the face.

Allen looks shocked

"she's not dead just asleep." He says

—

**Me: Think about it blood and yuki in his arms like she's dead.  
**_

Oh ok. A few seconds later i woke up on a bed Allen was right next to me so i woke him up by calling his name.

I'm glad you're better Asuna we have to go to school now are you up for it? He asks

Yes as ready as I'll ever be.

Then let's go already! He says

We run out the door Allen forgetting to wake cross up slammed the door behind him waking him up then he gets up walks out of the house locking the door behind him and drove past us Allen saw it and yelled for him to stop and he did only because it was annoying to hear Allen yelling.

We arrived at the school and were about to bolt when cross grabs us by our shirt and says "Komui needs us Allen.

"Then why are you dragging Yuki along! Allen says"

"Allen Yuki died remember? Why are you calling Asuna Yuuki."

"Oops I don't know it slipped" he said

"The reason were bringing Asuna along is because Komui wants to meet his dear little sisters new friend."

We arrived at his office to see Jason and lenalee there too.

Now that everyone's here shall we begin i don't wanna keep you from your classes

"Fine" Jason, Lavi and i said

Cross stayed quiet and let us go.

"Che" kanda said

"Ni-san just start already please" lenalee says.

"Alright then, you!" He yells pointing to me will be

working alongside Jason and Allen. For the time being till we figure out what you're hiding."

We all look shocked then we blurt out

Ehhhhhhh!

—end Ch. 1—  
**  
Me: that's all if you haven't plz check out my other story Allen has a twin.**

Allen: don't forget plz R&R

Asuna: also she needs an editor for both stories! And a title for this so plz comment your choice for a title!

Me: it's a contest also i might add another Oc so if you have any ideas let me know in comments and also ASK QUESTIONS! Plz!


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**I do not own **

**Yuuki: no body owns me**

**Me: Yuuki I created you**

**Yuuki: ya but still I'm the same Yuuki as Allen has a twin.**

**Me: ...  
Me: I only own Yuuki, Jason and Juliet and I own the 15th.**

"Why am i working with them and on what!"

"You're hiding something and i want to know what it is

So im having you work with them and also well need the address of where you're staying." He says  
I fall over hitting my head they ask me if I'm alright i tell them i am.

So where is is it? He asks he had grabbed a pencil and paper ready at.  
hand  
I hesitate then say "um,Komui-sensei?"

"What is it Asuna?" He asks

"I am the" thats as far as i got untill cross cut me off and says  
She's my daughter.

We all look at him shocked most of us speech less till allen yells "MASTER! EXPLAIN YOUR SELF! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN! AND HOW IS SHE THE SAME AGE AS US!"

"CALM DOWN BAKA DESHI" besides shes only the same age as" i elbow him in the stomech preventing him from saying more.

"What do you mean shes your daughter Cross you've got explaneing to do!" Komui says haveing just snapped back into reality.

Cross then comes over to me and whispers your welcome Asuna

I turn my head back to them"now you know" i say

"I still want you to work with them" komui says

My eyes look at him he look as if he knew i was anoyed

He then gave me the uniform for the school which was the real reason he had called me here

"All of you are dismised." Komui says

We start to walk out of the room and he stoped me for a second and told everyone else to go.

"Asuna tell me why wont you tell us what your hiding?"

"Why you ask? because if I do you'll have to die."

"So please stop pestering me." I look at him with an evil grin.

"it's anoying" i say walking out of the room

I walk down the long pale-white hallway,and down the steps and went to the room that had mythology written in big letters i said excuse me and opened the door to see something i didn't want to see people were dressed up as i dont even know what. I say I'm sorry and start to close the door.

" Wait!,bbare you Asuna cross?"

I hesitate then say " yes"

"Then get in here we were waiting for you" he says  
"Ok" i respond then walk into the room.

The man goes over to a closet shuffles stuff around and pulls out something familier but not to me to the 15th. He walks over and tells me to go change into it and i went over the door labled changeing room and changed into it and it fit perfectly.  
I walked out and he pulled me over to another room labled makeup. After that was finally over the man explaned why we were dressed like this.

" as you know your music teacher isnt here so you'll be roleplaying the myth of the noah. The roles are as given Allen will be the 14th,and Asuna will be the 14ths sister."

" Excuse me! But why am i the sister i dont look anything like Allen."

"But you look the part i mean the parts were assigned by your music teacher."

"fine" i say relecntently

He then gave us our lines not that i didnt know what to say because i am actuely that person but this was different it was wrong the whole thing. but we did it and finaly the bell rang i quickly changed and ran out of the class room as fast as i could,to the cafateria. I sat down at a table and took a deep breath of relief.

"Finally, im never going to that class again"

"But you can't skip class you know." I hadn't realized it but jason snuck up behind me and he sits down across from me and allen next to me

"Arent you going to get food?"

"No not hungry." I say grabing a tray flying at allens  
head.

"explain to me why your such an attention freak?"  
I say turning around on the bench.

"didnt you learn your lesson last time?"

"This is between me and him stay out if it." He says pointing to Allen who was standing up

"What did i do?" He asks certin he didnt do anything to anyone

"You stole her from me!" He says pointing to me

"Ehh?"

I couldnt help it i fell to the floor eholding my mouth "Asuna you ok"  
kept laughing until

"cough!cough!"i was coughing and laughing.  
"Asuna thats enough" jason says calming me down

"I was never yours nor your property! Dont you understand i will never like you please give up" i say smilling a fake smile. I then get up and go over to him and wisper into his ear."if you go after Allen,Jason or any of the people at that table again...Ill kill you."he looks at me with sadistic eyes and relentesly agrees. Then walks away

Everyone around us claps and starts yelling my name  
"why are they yelling my name?"

One ofthe girls came up to me "why because you told off that satistic basterd. He always dose that to the hot new girls so that no guys will want to be her friend unless they want to face his wrath" the girl says then walks away

"Wow you're populer Asuna" jason says looking at the crowed.

The crowed stops a few seconds later because in came yoshi again he walked up to me. I let my guard down because of the warning i gave him  
He stands in front of me and when he saw an opening he punched me so hard i flew back and hit the wall with a loud thud.

"Know your place you are only alive because i allow it."

I stand up and wipe the blood off my face and humm a melody putting everyone but the two of us asleep. From what i saw they were. but jason was awake but when he saw allen colape he pretended to as well

I looked around too make sure everyone was asleep and from

"You shouldnt act like a god you sub-human youre no where close to it" "i have some where to be lets make this quick shall we." I say with a blood thirsty look on my face  
Yoshi looks at me with compleate And utter fear then takes a gun out of his pants unlocks the safety and points it at me "stay back!"yoshi yells still pointing the gun at me but his hands where shaking like crazy."hahaha i love it the one who threatened me is now shakeing in fear haha!" I take a step forward,and he pulls the trigger BANG! It hits me in the chest and i fall to the ground. Yoshi then gets up and walks over to my body. "Heh, she can still be useful in death" Yoshi grabs me and throws me on his back. And starts to walk away. when Jason gets up "YOSHI! LET GO OF HER SHES NOT DEAD AND EVEN IF SHE WAS PUT HER THE HELL DOWN YOU FUCKING PERVERT!"  
"What do yo-."  
I cut him off by grabing his throut and knocking him to the ground. I didnt let go even as he was beging for his life until.  
"Asuna let him go Cross says standing by the door. I listen to him and let go of Yoshi who crawls over to the other side of the room far from me to catch his breath."WHY DID YOU STOP ME!"he slaps me across the face "BAKA YOU WOULD'VE KILLED HIM YOU NEED TO KNOW WHEN ENOUGH IS ENOUGH! "Sorry master" cross goes over to Yoshi and replaces the memory of me almost killing him to Jason beating then crap out of then goes over to Jason and picks him up "lets go and when we leave the room wake them up. Cross says with an anoyed tone. "Ok" i say humming a tune on the way out.

"What will we tell jason master?"

"It's a pain but we'll tell him the truth."

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and also thank you whoever voted on my pollplease do so i can add her innocence soon! Also please R&R CANT WAIT FOR YOUR FEEDBACK!**


End file.
